Approximately 50 million people worldwide are affected by epilepsy, one of the most common serious neurological disorders that has potentially deadly consequences. Epilepsy is a disorder of the brain characterized predominantly by an enduring predisposition to generate epileptic seizures—transient manifestations of abnormal, excessive or synchronous neuronal activity in the brain. In America, the prevalence of epilepsy is estimated as 3 million with around 200,000 new cases diagnosed each year. Among all medical conditions, it is as common as lung or breast cancer. Moreover, death from seizure-related causes is comparable with breast cancer; up to 50,000 deaths occur every year in America